


If You Wanted Honesty

by niffin



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - TUA [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffin/pseuds/niffin
Summary: For Bad Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr.anonymous asked: faux affectionate villain, reginald and ben, just fuck me upThere's always at least two ways to interpret something.





	If You Wanted Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link ](https://umbrellaacademywhump.tumblr.com/post/183343372848/faux-affectionate-villain-reginald-and-ben-just)

Ben stared at the map until his eyes watered and the lines blurred into each other. If he blinked, the tears would fall and it would prove he didn't understand it. Stupid, slow Ben. When Father quizzed them tomorrow, he would freeze up, mind whiting out, and they would all be ashamed of him.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he jumped. He had to know who it was before releasing the creatures, looked back wildly and - 

“You're up far past curfew, Number Six.” Father was still impeccably dressed at this hour, and his face was, as usual, unreadable to Ben. The knot of tension in his stomach from preparing to open the rift changed, shifted up to clench around his heart. 

“I'm sorry, Father; I didn't th-think -” Ben took a deep breath. It did nothing for the ache in his chest. “There's the exam tomorrow and -”

The hand on his shoulder only seemed to get heavier as Father said, “So you wanted extra time to prepare, then. Time no one else was allotted.” 

Ben fixed his gaze on the curve of the monocle chain; that was as close as he dared get to the eye contact Father demanded. “Yes, sir. I- I just don't want to keep falling behind.” His voice faded to a near whisper at the end. 

Silence. Ben braced himself. But Father's hand simply fell lightly on his head, and after a moment his fingers ruffled Ben's hair. He pushed into the unexpected contact without thought, eyes closing in surprised pleasure. 

“It's good that you recognize your deficiencies, and that you are working additional hours to compensate for them, with the noble motive of ceasing to burden your siblings.”

Something sharp unfolded in his chest, and Ben was transfixed between the affectionate touch and the words of praise. He took a deep shuddering breath and nodded fervently, finally making eye contact, each light stroke in his hair tingling down his spine. “I'm trying, really, I am!”

Father made a noncommittal sound as he inspected Ben up and down. “I want to see you bringing that same enthusiasm to your scheduled training. There's no reason you can't succeed with the same regimen the others have. Back to your quarters, now.”

Tears pricked his eyes again. He murmured assent, thanks, and his words seared him as much as his father's had, and he could not understand why.


End file.
